


Shane

by WillDixon



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Just a teaser, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillDixon/pseuds/WillDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Governor is just enjoying the view looking at Shane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shane

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters. All of the characters and series belong to Frank Darabont ,Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard, AMC Studios, Circle of Confusion, Darkwood Productions and Valhalla Motion Pictures. This story is purely fictional and does not reflect any of the shows story lines, show, characters, or actors. This is all purely for entertainment and is 100% Fiction, no profit is made from this story.

It was late July and it was unusually hot and humid for the day. It was the perfect time for The Governor to go outside and watch his new favorite flavor. He was new to Woodbury and it drove Phillip insane to watch him patrol the wall. His shirt open just right where it would reveal those perfectly hairless pecks and a hint of his taught abdomen with sweat dripping down his body and tracing out his muscles. In a time where Walkers, Biters, and Crawlers roamed Georgia, this man managed the keep up with his perfect body and it amazed Phil. He wanted nothing more than to have him bent over his table while he buried his thickness inside him or release his load all over his body just to lick it off. 

Phil couldn't help himself as his hand wandered down to his pants. He was standing off on the side where no one could see him as he watched Shane pace back and fourth like an alpha wolf commanding his pack how to shoot for the kill. Phillip idly toyed with his erection for a bit before letting go, he didn't want the release yet even if it did frustrate him. He wanted it to linger and hurt all day so he would have an even bigger release when Shane was in the shower. 

Time would go by way too slow for that to happen, instead Phil called Shane down and gave him the rest of the day off. He caught a glimpse of his wet exposed abs, his hand trembled as he tried so desperately hard not to reach out and touch him. Shane slid off his shirt and that made Phillip weak in the knees, seeing the sweat trickling down his solid body, his pants low enough to show a peak of that wonderful V shape of his. He licked his lips and watched Shane walk off to his lodgings. He looked back at The Governor smirking and winking. Phil did not need to be told twice, he took the hint and swiftly followed Shane behind.


End file.
